


friends, when they come around

by havisham



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Double Drabble, Loss, M/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Immediately after Episode 56, Takao reassess.





	friends, when they come around

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017 Icebreaker: write 100 words about your favorite team or character after they've experienced a devastating loss.

And just like that, it was over, they’d lost. Midorima’s glasses fogged on the way to the locker room, but no one said anything, not even Takao. It would be … wrong to joke now, in the presence of his seniors and his partner, and Takao was a lot of things, but he wasn’t a dick. At least, not all the time. At least, not this time. 

All the old cliches -- _we’ll win next year_ or _we’ll practice harder_ \-- seemed pointless now, just words. How could anyone win against a monster like that? 

“Takao,” Midorima said and Takao blinked, coming out of his haze for a moment. Had he been speaking? About what? 

“You okay, Shin-chan? How’s your leg?”

Midorima shrugged, dismissed his question without speaking. 

In junior high, Takao had thought Midorima was a monster too, but now -- he’d seen how hard he’d gone down, each time at Akashi’s words. He’d gotten back up, each time though, for them. For the team. For Takao. 

If Midorima was a monster, that was fine. 

He was their monster. He was _his._

Slowly, stupidly, Takao said, “We’ll win next time.” 

And Midorima closed his eyes for a moment and agreed with Takao’s lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first KnB fic is Takao/Midorima, except I can because they're my dark horse faves. TAKAO.


End file.
